Henstrike
❝ Oh... Th'name's Henpaw! I'm gonna be th'best warrior the forest's ever seen! ❞ — Henpaw to Wildpaw Henpaw is a small and stout torbie she-kit with green eyes. She is naive and bubbly with an obsessive idolisation of the warriors of her Clan, desperately trying to impress her superiors with her hard-working attitude. Her friendly and extroverted nature can assist her in making friends, although her lack of social skills can drive others away just as easily. She is currently an apprentice residing in ThunderClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: British longhair (Build and fur length) Description: Henpaw is a rather cute young molly with a squat and compact build, rounded features, a plump belly and thick legs. Her fur is very dense, soft and fluffy and almost always unkempt, accentuating her round appearance. She has a gray/red torbie pelt with darker stripes on her back and tail as well as having red markings on her paws, like socks. Her eyes are an exuberant mint green and she sports a large tuft of fur that curls back slightly in between her ears, resembling that of a cowlick. Her sharp upper canines poke out of her mouth due to an overbite. Palette: : = Base (#dce0d9) : = Markings (#595959), (#75222b), (#31081f) : = Eyes (#abdfbe) : = Inner Ears (#b5999c) : = Nose (#c18188) : = Tongue (#c18188) : = Pawpads (#b5999c) Voice: Squeaky and chipper, she tends to slur her words and doesn't often speak in complete sentences, preferring simple and short phrases instead. Scent: Sweet, a combination of honey and jasmine flowers on top of ThunderClan's general smell. Gait: Hen has a very bouncy walk with an even springier run, bound-jumping to try and cover more ground. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ' Cheerful -' Happy-go-lucky and always smiling, Henpaw is a positive ray of sunshine with an almost annoyingly optimistic view of the world around her. It's hard to bring her down, she's never dull to talk to either. * '''+ ' Hard-working -' In her efforts to become the best that the forest has ever seen, Hen has had incredible initiative ever since she was a young kit. She isn't one to skimp on effort to achieve her goals. * +''' 'Quick learner -' Although painfully asinine in other departments, when new skills are being taught to Hen they click with ease, making her an easy apprentice to handle. * '''± Ambitious -''' Hen wants to achieve greatness beyond what her Clan has ever seen. However, if her ambitions were to fall into the wrong hands, they could be used for malicious means. It seems that her Clan is using her for good, though, so that's a bonus. * '''± Zealous -''' She's got a fiery passion for what she cares about and stands for, including her Clan and the cats in it. Her passion can be frightening and overbearing, being very opinionated toward the other Clans. * '''± Over-achiever -''' Hen aims for the top and mainly a little bit higher, working very hard for praise. This does make her come off as annoyingly obsequious, though, especially to other apprentices. She's always biting off more than she can chew. * '''− Naive -''' Being a young cat, Henpaw still has much to learn about the harsh life of the warrior. She sees the lifestyle of a fighter in a much more glorious and positive light, not really comprehending how truly dangerous it is. She's also very easily manipulated, all you have to do is offer her praise or food and you could get her to do your bidding. * '''− Short-fused -''' Hen doesn't like to bottle things up, although her anger management could use some work as well. She usually has constant outbursts of rage at the pettiest things before shortly turning back to her normal self, often forgetting what she was so upset about. Although it's usually harmless, she has very little control over her temper tantrums. She can also become very easily flustered, leaving her to be a victim of teasing. * '''− Crass -''' Hen is well, to put it lightly, a little obtuse in social situations. Her lack of common sense and manners becomes pretty obvious once you speak to her, often pointing out the obvious in conversations and generally making others uncomfortable in their chats. She also has a minor issue with eye contact, opting to look at things in the background or up at the sky instead. This can also make her come off as rude or impolite, although it's really not her intent and wants everyone to be happy. '''Likes *Praise **She lives for applause and validation *Twoleg stuff **"Shiny!" 'Dislikes' *Being teased **She's easily angered and flustered, to the joy of many apprentices. They take great pleasure in squeezing a reaction out of her. 'Goals' *To become the most daunting warrior in the forest **Henpaw's greatest aspiration is to become the cream of the crop in ThunderClan and to earn glory for herself and her home. She wants to be known as the illustrious warrior that the other Clans tremble with fear at the mention of her name. *To earn the respect and praise of her superiors **She works hard to earn approval and flattery from those she idolises, maybe someday it can be mutual. 'Fears' *Exile **"It'sa worse fate th'n death! No dignity!" 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: misc queens Age Range: 0-5 moons *Henkit was born to Beechsnout and an unknown father, alongside two unknown kits. *Her mother and siblings die during birth due to complications/blood loss. It's a miracle she survives. *She's raised collectively by the queens, but is still confused as to where or who her mother is. *Her admiration of the warriors grows strong, she has a great respect for the glorious fighters of her little world within the Camp. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Sunwatcher Age Range: 6- present moons *She begins her training with her new mentor, Sunwatcher. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Wildpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁ ::"He's really good at mossball 'nd likes my shinies!" |-|WindClan= Henpaw has never met a WindClan cat |-|ShadowClan= Henpaw has never met a ShadowClan cat |-|RiverClan= Henpaw has never met a RiverClan cat |-|SkyClan= Henpaw has never met a SkyClan cat |-|Outside the Clans= Henpaw has never met a cat outside the Clans 'Trivia' *She has an acute interest in twoleg things and loves to spend time in the abandoned twolegplace to gather things for her collection. *Henpaw is stronger than she might let on, her weight and compact size can make knocking over larger opponents with brute force alone an easy task. Her bite force is also frighteningly strong. *Her tufts of fur, especially the one on her head, stand rigid when angry or upset. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' penny-henny.png __NOWYSIWYG__